leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WoLF42/Why I play LoL, What makes it special, and more
I started out playing League of Legends in April this year. This was the Autumn holidays in Australia, and I played at every chance when I went to my friend's place. At first, I told him, "What's this? You get punished for leaving a game?!". He told me that it was just like anything you do in the world. A commitment is a commitment; leisure or study, work or play. What does this have to do with why I play LoL?, I hear you ask. Well, League of Legends was immensely fun after playing just one game as on my friend's account. So within the next five minutes, he told me about the store, the gameplay and some simple techniques. He referred me and I started playing on my own account on my friend's computer. I never seemed to play it at home for the first week. I asked him, "This game is huge (in size)! How do I play this at home?" I asked him because I only get 1 gigabyte of internet a month. Turns out Riot made the game use only around 5 to 10 megabytes a game, which is awesome. Even if the game runs at 16 FPS, it's all good, even when I wait a whole DAY for another mate to update it for me. Essentially I play LoL because: I find it awesome, I find it fun and I find it awesome. Did I mention its awesome? I mean, I didn't know what would make it real good! I was skeptical I'd like it. I had played Dota before, and I was probably the worst at it, but something about League of Legends just made it a lot easier for non-gamers like me. The general interface of the shop, the stats and easy-to-read and understand HUD made it perfect for people of all skill levels. Lastly, the opponents and allies I play with are the final reason as to why I play LoL. Riot has done a good job in letting us play with people just as good/bad as we are. Seriously, I'm level 30, but am the skill of a level 20. But it's all about having a go, doing your best, supporting your allies and having a good time. The community's great, the forums are helpful, and last but by no means the least, LoL Wiki has the best, detailed information. It can also be accessed at school! And that's about it as to why I play! On to my champion: no it's not Blitzcrank (sorry!) but . He was the first champion I bought! Yes, I got him because he was 450 IP... but that doesn't mean he can't be my favourite. Unforunately, I didn't know about the "Ninja" buff/debuff on the characters, but regardless, he's an epic-mutli-lensed-goggled-by-Heimerdinger-temporarily-invulnerable-can't-be-slowed-ninja in my eyes. His "Q" got me intrigued. When my friend was talking about minion farming, he told me: AOE is a lot better than single target. Hitting four targets ain't a bad thing. At level 1, it does pretty neat damage. And late game, that time it takes for Alpha Strike to land can often give you that quick teleport and temporary invulnerability can kill someone. His "W" is quite win while hugging the turret. Extra armor and magic resist is very strong with a naturally squishy character. His "E" sounded cool and +15 damage at level 1 or 2 is also very strong in my eyes. Lastly, there can only be one highlander (Credits to Jimmix). His "R" is one of my favourite ulti's. Tryndamere is chasing me, Kayle coming from the other end while Nunu jumps out of nowhere. 3 slows, what to do... Cleanse would work, Quicksilver Sash too. But they don't use the slows all at once, or both are on Cooldown, or they're just as fast as you, or you're out of a Youmuu's Ghostblade Active... What to do panicked face here? Tip: Press "R" and run. Aye. Highlander is one heck of an escape tool. Shame it doesn't work through stuns :3. Category:Blog posts